The Second War Ends
by NaEa-23
Summary: Harry and his friends are back at Hogwarts after three years..now they are set on a mission to save the students of Hogwarts and maybe finally end the long battle between good and evil. One shot.Please R&R..


"Get up."  
  
"No, YOU get out of here!"  
  
"What the- Harry, please stop being so difficult!"  
  
Luna Lovegood was trying to heave Harry Potter to his feet, but the latter was tugging his arm away.  
  
"Luna, get out of here..I reckon Dumbledore can't hold Voldemort much longer.. and the members of the Order are being outnumbered by Death Eaters-"  
  
"Dammit, Harry! This is not the time to be noble! My mission is to get you out of here alive. Now get UP!"  
  
Luna grabbed Harry by his shoulders, then made a huge tug. Finally, Harry was on his feet. He surveyed his current environment, and wasn't very pleased on what he's seeing: Hogwarts had become a battlefield.   
  
Hermione Weasley was in the far side of the corridor, dueling with Pansy Parkinson. Behind her lay a crumpled figure with a lanky body and flaming red hair..Ron Weasley was clutching his heart; Pansy had hit him with a Cruciatus Curse. Hermione, in retaliation, was determined to kill her. A Death Eater suddenly came raging towards Harry and Luna, then a voice cried "STUPEFY!". They looked up and saw Ernie Mcmillan.Luna gave him a quick smile of thanks, then proceeded to heave Harry. Nearer to them was Neville Longbottom, fighting off two Death Eaters at once (Crabbe and Goyle); the two were keen on reaching the Gryffindor common room, towards where Ginny was half-carrying-and-half-dragging her husband, Draco Malfoy. Draco was badly wounded: his left torso was bleeding, and he was holding on to his sides where a huge, deep wound gushed out blood profusely. Harry saw the panic in Ginny's eyes as she heaved her husband towards the portrait hole. He knew exactly what she felt, because he's feeling the same thing right at that moment.

Harry made a half-glance at his wife: her eyes were squinting because of Harry's sagging weight. She was staggering, yet determination and courage was etched in her beautiful face. Her wand was clutched tightly in her hand, ready to strike anyone who will block them. In front stood Hannah Abbot, Ernie Mcmillan and Seamus Finnigan, plowing their path towards the staircases. There was panic in him; his heart was racing and he prepared himself for what he might see...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's been three years since they've last been at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Right after Harry, Ron and Hermione left Hogwarts, they were officialy made members of the Order of the Phoenix. The original members of the DA, Dumbledore's army, back when they were in their fifth year, also joined the Order. Dumbledore needed as much members as possible, because the Death Eaters were increasing at an alarming rate. Surprisingly, there were Gryffindors who joined Voldemort; most surprising and disturbing was Cho Chang becoming one. They never found out why she did it, because barely a week after she became a Death Eater, she was killed by her old friend Marietta, an Auror and a member of the Order. Another disturbing event was Draco Malfoy volunteering to be a part of the Order. Ginny, his wife, had to persuade every member just to make them believe that he was on the good side now. He had been very useful too, as he had taken Snape's duty as a spy. Most unfortunately, Pansy found out his true intentions three months ago. That's why he's sporting more damage than some.

As expected, Ron and Hermione got married right after they left Hogwarts. He, Harry, on the other hand, was married to Luna Lovegood last year. They were expecting a child just three months ago, but the massive attack of Voldemort's followers broke out..Luna had lost their child when she was dueling with Millicent Bulstrode. Millicent was then killed by Harry unceremoniously and seething with deep anger. Harry and his men were sent to Hogwarts an hour ago because Dumbledore reckoned Voldemort might attack the school. Students were immediately sent to their dormitories, where Dumbledore put a strong Imperturbable Charm. No sooner than an hour the Death Eaters arrived; how they got in, no one knew at the moment. Suddenly, Harry was bound up and dragged away from his men by at least ten Death Eaters. Dumbledore, in an attempt to save him, confronted Voldemort himself in the Great Hall, after sending word to the Order. Harry was currently being tortured by Crabbe and Goyle when members of the Order arrived, Luna in the lead. Now, they had to spread out and protect the students, and maybe put an end to this long-fought battle..  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
Harry gasped as his eyes were set on the staircases. The portraits on the walls had large holes; some were burning. The walls themselves were filled with large craters. In the staircases were adults fighting off dark-hooded minions of Voldemort; Fred, George and Lee were the best and the fastest in taking them down. Meanwhile, the guards were having a hard time in giving Harry and Luna enough space to escape from the battlefield. Harry glanced back and saw that no one was following them.  
  
"L-Luna..where'r the others.."  
  
Luna looked over her shoulder too, then suddenly ducked, pulling Harry downward as well. A green flash of light narrowly missed their heads. "IMPEDIMENTA!" They chorused as they pointed their wands idly towards the ground staircase. Luna pulled Harry again upright and continued heaving him.  
  
"They'll be here shortly..don't worry," said Luna. "Hermione's too quick for them, and Ginny'll be a great challenge to those ugly shitheads."  
  
Harry smiled and heaved himself upward to help his already limping wife.They had reached the last staircase when a huge bang was heard six floors up. Frantic, Harry looked up, wishing no dead bodies of the members would drop in front of him. But, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Lavander with their wands up in the air: They had immobilized the Death Eaters. The remaining members of the Order shoved and pushed to get down to the Great Hall, through the gates, and then Apparate to 12 Grimmauld Place. Dean was now helping Harry to limp towards the Great Hall; Seamus was supporting Malfoy, and Fred and George carrying Ron, who was panting and still clutching his heart. Hermione was jogging beside him, holding his hand and her wand firmly as tears streaked down her face. Harry felt that his best friend needed him, but there was no time to waste. By the time they had reached the doors leading to the Great Hall, the Death Eaters were slowly returning to their original state.  
Harry glanced behind him before entering the Great Hall. "Neville, Lavander, Marietta, go first; cover Fred, George and Hermione." He turned to Seamus. "Seamus, lead your pack on their rear, then Ginny and Malfoy can go next. DO NOT break ranks. Be alert. Our goal is to get us all out of here in one piece." He glanced at Luna. "You go on with them, the rest of us here will bring up the rear-"  
  
"Who're you kidding?! I'm going with you."  
  
"No, you're not," Harry said sternly. "You will be well protected if you go with Seamus.."  
  
Luna was furious, but Harry thought he saw fear in her eyes. "And who'll protect you?!"  
  
Harry shook his head impatiently. "Look, it doesn't matter, now GO!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Neville broke into a run inside the Great Hall. The rest followed them; Luna was struggling as Seamus held her tightly as they went into the Great Hall. Dean examined his leg, which he mended in a flash. Harry, now standing erect, faced his men. He looked at them in their eyes and hoped that he could draw up some courage from them, but they all looked weary and wounded. Harry thought of his friends, those who gave their lives for this moment..Susan, Justin, Padma, the Creevey brothers, Hagrid, Sirius.. He gathered up his strength, wand held up and ready, gave Dean one last glance, nodded, then pushed the doors open to enter the Great Hall...


End file.
